


Make you sleep

by Benben



Series: Kaishin shorts (Benben) [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead Of Another Story, M/M, Movie Nights, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kaito, Worried Shinichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benben/pseuds/Benben
Summary: Where Shinichi is worried about Kaito and wants him to sleep.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Kaishin shorts (Benben) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787884
Kudos: 109





	Make you sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an excuse to make a fluff - sleepy Kaito. I quickly wrote this that's why forgive me if there are errors. (Tell me if there is!) And enjoyyy!! -Benben

I panted while climbing the stairs. It's been what, 12 heists since the beginning of the month for **3 weeks!**

_It means 4 heists in each week!_

_Is Kaito even tired?!_

I hissed. Well if Kaito's not tired, I am. I sighed and continued to climb up the stairs.

If this will continue there'll be more heists rather than murder cases.

I opened the door to the rooftop.

"Are you getting old, meitantei?" KID or Kaito teased. He's back facing me.

I know Kaito's identity because we fought the same crows together. And it's impossible to have a secret when you're always together. "Well, there's someone so persistent in making me tired **each day**."

Kaito turned around grinning. "I apologize, meitantei." Then he deeply bowed but that bow is not as graceful as before. I can see Kaito's swaying a little.

After that, he walked to the edge of the rooftop. "Now I must go. Someone's waiting for me." Kaito grinned at me. I can easily see the mirth in his eyes. I snickered. We both know there's no one waiting for him.

_or it's me waiting for him._

But he's not going to know that.

"Goodbye, Meitantei." Then he felled over backward. I rolled my eyes grinning.

"Dramatic," I whispered in the air.

I know that Kaito's also getting tired because our meetings in the rooftop are getting shorter and shorter. I bet he would be going to send a heist card again tomorrow. I sighed.

\--

Next day, I'm here in front of Kaito's school. I wanted to know what happened that cause the frequency of heists but I respect Kaito. If he wants me to know then he would say it to me.

What I can only do is to make Kaito take a break from heists and take him to sleep. That is the most important.

I know Kaito is not getting enough sleep from all these heists. That's why I am doing this. "W-what? One of our students is a prime suspect for an m-m-murder c-case?" The principal nervously asked. Wide eyes at me.

"Yes sir. It's only a suspicion but I wanted to ask him questions about it." I firmly said, staring directly at him. Being a renowned detective has some perks. 

My popularity has expanded because of the takedown of the crime syndicate. And because of that, no one would question me if I'm investigating something, even the police.

The principal just nodded then with trembling hands he makes a call.

\--

"What? What crime did I do?" I heard Kaito asked before he even appeared.

_You just stole my heart and won't give it back._

He entered the principal's office then went wide eyes when he saw me. But he masked it quickly. "Ummmm why is a famous detective here?" Kaito asked.

\--

"Noo! Shinichi!!!" Kaito said while pulling his arms on my hard grip on him. We're now outside the school and I'm dragging Kaito to his house.

"You must sleep! Period!" I said then put some more force to drag him away. This is so hard.

Kaito gasped. "Did you just lied to the principal just for that?!" He said, accusing me. "Yes!" I said while pulling him.

"And did you just cut me off my classes just for that??" He accused again but his tone now is different. He said it like he's thrilled.

I looked at Kaito. And saw him smirking at me. Wide sparkling eyes staring at me. But I can see the dark eye bags under his eyes.

I frowned at him.

"You. Should. Sleep. Now."

\--

"I. Can't. Sleep!! Shinichii!" Kaito wailed under the covers on his bed.

"Stop that! I'm right in front of you, you know!" I said from his study table. Rolling my eyes at him.

Kaito just pouted at me. "I can't sleep nichiii!!" He wailed again. 

"I know, I can see that." I sat on the bed beside him. "Shall we try meditation?"

Meditation didn't work.

We also tried playing chess and shogi but Kaito just got bored then he made the pieces disappeared.

  
It's now night time and it's raining outside. And we decided to do a movie marathon. The blankets are ready and Kaito is already cocooned on one of them.

"I'll just make hot chocolate."

"Yeyy hot chocolate!!" Kaito squealed. I smiled at him.

\--

Kaito made grabby hands for the hot chocolate, freeing himself of the blanket.

The movie Kaito chose is about a robot and a soldier falling in love.

  
I snickered. “Whyy? It’s a good movie!!” Kaito pouted on his mug.

  
In the first part of the movie, we’re both at the end of the couch. Halfway through it, we both ended up close to each other because it’s so cold.

  
This is an interesting movie. I looked at the empty mugs in the table in front of us. Then I looked at Kaito. He’s been quiet recently.

  
I saw him curled up to himself. Hugging his knees while placing his head on top of it. He looks sleepy. His eyelids falling oh so slowly. And when it dropped you can only see a little bit of his indigo eyes.

  
Then he wakes himself up almost quickly. Unfocused eyes staring at the TV screen. Looking blankly.

  
Then came back his eyelids again, falling ever-so-slowly. Yup, he’s definitely sleepy. He didn’t even notice I’m staring at him.

  
I subtly grinned.

  
-

  
5 minutes after, I feel something dropped on my shoulders. It’s Kaito's head.

  
He’s so close to me that I can feel his body heat and his deep and even breathing... Asleep. Movie forgotten. I carefully snaked my hand at Kaito's back then grabbed his other side to move him closer to me.

  
So movie nights and hot chocolate can get you to sleep huh? I looked at the wild but surprisingly soft hair. And raked my fingers through it. Kaito moaned. Pleased.

  
I moved my head slightly to see his eyes closed top by his long curled eyelashes and his open soft-mouth. I fondly smiled.

  
Then I watched the rest of the movie while I raked my fingers into Kaito’s hair.

  
As the movie ends. I fell asleep with Kaito on top of me, both lying on the couch. His head resting on the crook of my neck breathing deeply while I’m hugging him.


End file.
